Le Shrunk
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: After falling victim to yet another of the Green Thunder's annoying pranks, Dimentio decides to get payback. However, a prank, he decides, isn't enough. Instead, he finds a potion and forces L to drink it. But... What exactly does the potion do? Rating will probably be changed to T.


**Me- NEW. STORY. Actually, if I recall correctly, this is my only multi-chaptered Super Paper Mario story. **

**Mr. L- No, it isn't. **

**Mario- Yeah, did you forget Ways to Annoy Mr. L? **

**Mr. L- And Minion Titans.**

**Mario- And Nightmares Come True.**

**Mr. L- And The Four Seasons at Castle Bleck. **

**Mario- And-**

**Me- OKAY! I GET IT! I HAVE A TERRIBLE MEMORY! Yeesh… **

**Mario and Mr. L- *Secretly high-five each other* **

**Me- ANYWAYS… Parts of this were inspired by me and my friend's RP together X3 Here, I'm going to give a shout-out to my RP friend… HELLO, AIDA A.K.A. CRISTHINA64 ON DEVIANTART! **

**Mr. L- … Oh, yeah, I know her. She's awesome :3 **

**Mario- *Nods***

**Me- ANYWAYS… Again. I say anyways a lot, don't I? **

**Mr. L and Mario- *Nod* **

**Me- So… Uh… This probably isn't my best story. But it's definitely not one of my worst… :3 R&R, readers! :3 **

"Alright, Mr. L Antonio Thunder, I have had quite enough of your annoying antics," Dimentio growled. It was three o' clock in the morning. The jester was in his pajamas, as was the mechanic he was dragging by the ear.

"Owowowowow! Let me go!" Mr. L yelled, tears in his eyes. He was wearing a black pajama shirt- just like his day shirt, but short-sleeve and with no buttons- and black pajama pants- that were almost nothing like his day pants because these were made of a soft flannel material and had no belt loops or pockets.

"I've put up with your annoying pranks long enough," Dimentio stated. "And now you're being punished." He was wearing a purple short-sleeve pajama shirt and black flannel pajama pants, which were similar to Mr. L's.

"Oh, come on! It was just a little prank!" Mr. L winced; Dimentio had a tight hold on his ear and was still dragging him.

"Yes, but when enough 'little pranks' accumulate, they all end up backfiring into the pranker's face," Dimentio came to a door and stopped briefly to open it and then walked into the room. Yes, he was walking. Not floating. Which meant he was really, really mad. The jester let go of L's ear. The mechanic immediately turned to run, but Dimentio snapped his fingers, making the door slam shut in L's face.

Mr. L gulped and looked around the room, his look of fear turning into one of curiosity.

"Hey, what is this place?" he asked, walking farther into the room. There were rows and rows of shelves, all filled with multiple colored potions and some books. Dimentio looked over his shoulder at Mr. L, decided to ignore the mechanic's question, and then floated up and over to a shelf and picked up a vial filled with a green liquid.

"This should do it," Dimentio read the label on the side of the vial and smiled evilly. He floated back down to the ground. "Hey, L, I need you to drink this."

"What? Why?" Mr. L asked, backing into a wall. Dimentio opened the vial and dangled it in L's face.

"Because I said so. And if you spit it out, I'll force it down your throat in the most painful way possible," he smirked.

"Y-You're violent today," Mr. L whimpered.

"It's what happens when someone pours ice cold water on me at three a.m.," Dimentio snarled and reached forward, pressing the end of the vial to Mr. L's lips. "Drink it."

"I-I don't w-wanna," Mr. L whispered, keeping his lips as closed as possible. Dimentio put one of his hands on L's chest and pressed him harshly into the wall behind him.

"Look, I promise it won't kill you or maim you or otherwise harm you in any way," he sighed. "Now, do I have to shove this down your throat or not?" Mr. L whimpered and shook his head, but refused to open his mouth. "All right then." Dimentio moved his hand to L's arm and pinched him sharply. Mr. L opened his mouth involuntarily and yelped. The jester smirked and tilted the potion into L's mouth. Then he clamped his hand over the mechanic's mouth and nose to keep him from spitting it out.

Mr. L eventually had to breathe so he glared at Dimentio before swallowing the green liquid. Dimentio removed his hand from L's face and floated back a couple paces. Mr. L leaned against the wall behind him to catch his breath.

"W-What does that p-potion do?" he stuttered, putting a hand on his stomach.

"I guess you'll find out," Dimentio smiled evilly. "Right… About… Nnnnnnnn… Now." Mr. L looked himself over.

"Nothing's changed-" he was cut off as he suddenly felt light-headed. He swayed slightly and then crashed to the ground. Seconds later, he woke up from his faint to find Dimentio towering over him.

"You got bigger!" Mr. L squeaked in terror. He raised his hands in front of himself in fear as Dimentio bent down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"No, you've been shrunk," the jester corrected, setting Mr. L down in the palm of his hand. Mr. L looked around; he was just a bit smaller than Dimentio's hand. Everything in the room was enormous.

"O-Oh…" he looked up at Dimentio. "When do I get to be turned back to normal?"

"Hmm… Let's see… I do not believe there is a counter potion to this… So, if my calculations are correct… Let's see… Five carry the two… Add the seven… Never," Dimentio replied cockily.

"… So… I'm going to be small like this forever? The potion's not going to wear off?" Mr. L questioned.

"Yes, you are going to be small forever," Dimentio responded. "No, it doesn't wear off." Mr. L hung his head.

"Magic will work, won't it?" he asked hopefully.

"No known magic, I'm afraid," Dimentio thought for a second. "No cure either. Like I said before, you're going to be small forever. I guess I wasn't thinking. I mean, it is only three o' clock in the morning."

"… I'm telling the Count!" Mr. L yelled, but before he could jump off Dimentio's hand, the jester turned his hand slightly and grabbed Mr. L tightly, holding him like someone would hold can of soda. Mr. L yelled and protested and kicked at him, but because he was so small, his yells went unheard and his kicks were harmless. Dimentio sighed and put the forefinger of his other hand into L's mouth, silencing him. Mr. L growled and bit the jester's finger, but it had no effect.

"I'm going back to my room to sleep," Dimentio said. "And you're staying in my room until I wake up." He took his finger out of L's mouth and snapped his fingers. The two were teleported to Dimentio's room. Dimentio yawned and placed L on his bedside table. Before the mechanic could escape, the magician snapped his fingers again, trapping Mr. L in a mini, transparent yellow box. L looked up at Dimentio with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ahaha~ Your adorableness won't save you this time," Dimentio climbed into his bed and yawned, turning away from L to get some sleep. Mr. L sighed and sat down cross-legged. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and curled up on the hard desktop. It was very uncomfortable. Suddenly, something fluffy and soft appeared under his head and something warm covered his body.

"There you go. A small pillow and a small blanket. Perfect sized for you," Dimentio smiled slightly. "Snug?" Mr. L didn't reply; he was fast asleep. "Good." And the jester turned over again and fell right asleep.

* * *

"What in the worlds made you think that was a good idea?!" Count Bleck asked angrily. Mr. L was perched on top of his white hat, sneering at Dimentio, who was the target of the Count's yelling.

"It was three a.m.!" Dimentio argued. "And he poured ice cold water on me! While I was sleeping!"

"Is that true, Mr. L?" Count Bleck asked, taking off his hat to look at the mechanic.

"Well… Yeah…" Mr. L muttered, looking up at the Count guiltily.

"Well then, you two will have to settle this dispute," Count Bleck gently picked Mr. L up and handed him to Dimentio. Dimentio grabbed Mr. L, holding him like an action figure, his fingers situated under L's arms to keep him from falling.

"Why?" Mr. L whined, kicking his legs at the empty space below him; he was terrified he would fall.

"Because, I think this would be the perfect time for you both to learn to work things out together," Count Bleck replied. "I'm tired of having to solve everyone's problems. My minions should learn to solve their own troubles." Dimentio looked down at Mr. L.

"… So, I'm supposed to help find a cure or something to make Mr. L normal size again?" he asked. "Easy enough." Mr. L was kicking around again.

"I'm scared! Put me down!" he cried.

"Oh, sorry," Dimentio set Mr. L down in the palm of his hand. Mr. L breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then," Count Bleck put his hat back on. "Run along and solve your problems. I'll set up a minion meeting for later today about this whole mess."

"Okay."

"Okie-dokie!"

* * *

Dimentio was lying on his stomach in his bedroom, a spell book open in front of him, his jester hat lying next to him and his mask next to it. Mr. L was resting on top of the jester's head, playing with the black and white hair he was sitting on.

"Find anything yet?" he asked, tying two pieces of Dimentio's hair together. Dimentio reached up and brushed L off his head. Mr. L cried out and tumbled off Dim's head, onto the jester's shoulder, and was about to slam into the floor, but Dimentio caught him.

"Sorry, I forgot how small you were," the jester set L down next to him. "And no, I haven't. Not yet. This could take a while…" He flipped a page in the spell book. "Hmm… Well, here's a spell that makes you blind."

"No thanks. I like vision very much," Mr. L clambered onto the book. "Look at the next page. 'Ability to breathe underwater'. Ooh! Use that one! Use that one!"

"L, we're looking for a spell to make you normal size, not make you able to breathe underwater," Dimentio rolled his eyes. Mr. L was about to reply, but Count Bleck's voice came on over the PA system.

"Everyone, I need you all to come to the meeting room. We have a… Uh… Problem…" Count Bleck said. Dimentio picked Mr. L up by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on, then," he teleported to the meeting room.

"Ah, Dimentio, hand Mr. L here please," Count Bleck ordered politely. Dimentio obediently placed Mr. L in the Count's hands. Mr. L sat down and looked up at Bleck.

"What time is it?" he asked. Count Bleck looked down at him.

"4 o' clock in the afternoon," he replied. "Why?"

"No idea…" Mr. L rubbed his head. "Being small must… Make me ask random questions… Or something…" Count Bleck chuckled.

"Okay then," he responded. Mimi teleported in just then. She spotted Mr. L.

"Ooh! Mr. L doll! Can I play with it?!" she asked excitedly.

"No, Mimi, this isn't-" Before Count Bleck could finish, Mimi snatched Mr. L from him.

"Mimi!" Mr. L yelled, but the shape-shifter couldn't hear him; she was squeezing him tightly and squealing. Dimentio and Count Bleck exchanged a glance, and then burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" Mr. L screamed, trying to wriggle out of Mimi's grip. Mimi looked at him.

"… Mr. L? Is that actually you?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes! Now please give me back to the Count! You're squeezing me to death!" Mr. L gasped out, trying to breathe. Mimi sheepishly handed Mr. L back to the Count. Count Bleck used his forefinger to gently massage Mr. L's back. Mr. L's eyes slowly rolled back into his head and he fell asleep, leaning back on the Count's finger.

"… Poor Mr. L," Count Bleck snickered slightly. "Being small wears him out quickly." Dimentio smirked.

"And when he's asleep, he's quieter. And when he's quiet, I get more important things done!" he proclaimed. Before Count Bleck could retort, O' Chunks walked in, as did Nastasia.

"Um, sorry we're late. O' Chunks had some chores to finish up and I thought I'd- … Uh…" Nastasia stopped when she saw the small, sleeping mechanic in the Count's hands. "Is that Mr. L?"

"Yes," Count Bleck looked around. "Where's Samantha?"

"Oh, the lass is at 'er chum's place," O' Chunks explained. "I think 'is name was… Hill Wenry?"

"… Will Henry?" Dimentio corrected/questioned.

"Yeah! That's it!" O' Chunks exclaimed. "She's at 'is house."

"Interesting…" Count Bleck murmured. "Well, one less person to worry about accidentally hurting L."

"What do yeh mean- Whoa! Is 'at L?" O' Chunks, always the slowest to catch on, asked.

"Yes, Dimentio shrunk him with a potion that there is no cure for," Count Bleck glared at Dimentio.

"He poured ice water on me!"

"Mmm… What's all the yelling about?" Mr. L asked groggily, waking from his light slumber. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"We were just talking about you," Mimi said.

"Oh…" the mechanic looked around. "It's all Dimentio's fault."

"Yeah, um, we heard," Nastasia readjusted her glasses. "I guess we'll have to, um, be careful around you. Because you could get hurt."

"Mmhm," Mr. L nodded. "I'm hungry."

"… That was… Random…" Dimentio said thoughtfully. "But I'm hungry, too. I haven't eaten all day."

"Then let's go eat," Count Bleck said. And so they all went to the kitchen.

**Me- Told ya this wasn't my best. It will get better. I swear.**

**Mr. L- Eh, I thought this was pretty good. **

**Mario- I agree with Mr. L. **

**Me- ^^**

**Mr. L- Aaaaaand… Now I have no heart. This story sucks. **

**Me- -_-**

**Mario- *Facepalms* Now I don't agree with Mr. L. **

**Me- X3 **

**Mr. L- *Is ranting about how terrible my story was***

**Me and Mario- *Exchange a glance and nod* **

**Me- Oh, L~ **

**Mr. L- *Stops ranting and looks at me* Yeah? **

**Me- Catch! *Throws a snow globe at Mr. L* **

**Mr. L- *Gets hit in the face* **

**Mario- … XD X3 **

**Mr. L- Ow… I have fake snow, glass fragments, and water in my eyes… **

**Me- … :3 Oops.**

**Mario- X3 XD R-Review, readers! *ROTFL***


End file.
